My Ex Gets Married
by SasuSaku's baby
Summary: For years, Karin and Sasuke have had a pledge that if both were single when they turned 26, they would get married.When Karin gets a call from Sasuke, he announces that he's engaged to Sakura. But now that Karin has realized how much she loves him, she's not about to give him up without a fight - and she isn't afraid to fight dirty. *SasuSaku, onesided SasuKarin*
1. The Call

**A/N**: English is not my first language and I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. The story will be in Karin's POV or just her view about the situation.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

The main idea © My Best Friend's Wedding (an old movie)

**Summary:** Karin and Sasuke are best friends. They were a couple a few years ago but decided that their relationship will last longer as friends than as a couple. For years, Karin and Sasuke have had a pledge that if both were single when they turned 26, they would get married.

Shortly before her 26th birthday, Karin is lamenting the sad state of her love life when she gets a call from Sasuke, who announces that he has important news. Karin is convinced that Sasuke is going to ask her to marry him, and she is crestfallen when he announces that he's engaged to Sakura. Sakura seems like the perfect woman for Sasuke; she's sweet, pretty, bright, and adores Sasuke, and her wealthy family is just as fond of him as she is. But now that Karin has realized how much she loves him, she's not about to give him up without a fight - and she isn't afraid to fight dirty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Sometimes I wake up by the door, _

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you _

_Even now when we're already over _

_I can't help myself from looking for you_." _**Adele**_

**New York, America**

It's been a lovely Sunday night, the 23th of October to be exact. A beautiful redhead woman was nervously looking at the phone. Why? She's turning 26 in less than a week. She's been looking at the phone for last few days and hopping that one precise young man will call her. She was single and she remembered that she and her best friend made a promise to each other long time ago. If both were single when they turned 26, they would get married. His 26th birthday was three months ago and in a week is going to be hers.

She hasn't seen him since collage. They were together but they realized that their relationship will last longer as friends than as a couple. So they broke up, made the promise and stayed best friends. Her family moved to America and she lost contact to Sasuke. She had no idea what's going on with him, she didn't know what kind of job he had, nor did she know if he was still single.

_Of course he was still single! Like he would fall in love with some ordinary girl when he knew that he can have her. _

She was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang. She jumped up and answered it.

"Karin? Hey, how are you? Man, we haven't talk for ages." She had teary eyes and she couldn't find power to answer all of his questions.

"Sorry I call you just now but I have something very important to ask you. It's about the marriage."

_There it comes! She knew he was still single and he is going to ask her to be his wife!_ "What marriage, dear?"

_´Ask me, ask me!_ ´ "I wanted to invite you come on my marriage. It would mean a lot to me and Sakura."

_He said it!_ "Of course I will! Wait! What! Sakura? Who the hell is Sakura?" _He is going to marry a simple whore instant of me?! _

"Oh, I forgot you've never met her. Sakura is the girl I'm going to marry. You'll love her when you meet her."

"How long do you know her? Isn't it too early to marry her? Do you really think she is the right one? Isn't there anyone else you would like to marry?" ´_What about me? Wouldn't you love to marry me? Why her?´_

"Karin! I know it is a shock for you but she really is the right one. I know you want just the best for me and Sakura is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's sweet, lovely, smart beautiful, she is simply amazing. I've known her for five years and we are a couple for 4 years now."

Karin felt sick all of sudden. _Six years ago she moved to America and just one year later he found a new girl. Had he forgotten about her? He never talked about her like he talks about this stupid Sakura._

Karin never hated someone so much like she did Sakura.

"So will you come? I will send you the address and all needed information."

"You know what? I will come back to Japan in two days so we will be able to hang out like we did back then. How does it sound? "

"Good! I'm looking forward to see you. Call me when your plane lands so I will pick you at the airport"

"Awesome! Bye-bye honey!"

"Bye Karin" with that she threw her phone away and started to cry. Only now did she realize how much does he mean to her. Only now did she realize how much she loves him.

_But he didn't care for her anymore. After all they had done together he is going to marry another girl? No, he won't. Not if she can prevent it! And she will. Karin is the only one who is worth his name._

She promised herself that she will do whatever it takes to become his wife. She made up a good plan how she will destroy this "perfect angel" Sakura.

She packed her things and made her way to the airport. She was wearing a short dress that showed all of her nice curves. She needs to be sexy to show Sasuke that he is making a mistake.

She is doing this for him after all and not for herself. He needs to see that he is doing the biggest mistake in his life by marrying this whore. He deserves so much more than her and Karin is such a good friend and will "sacrifice" herself for him. She is the only one good enough for him. She had known him longer than Sakura. She knows everything about him.

She needs to relax and make sure to realize her plan. A small smile made its way on her beautiful face. This will be so easy. A big part will be fulfilled the moment he see her. I mean, who can resist her? She wasn't the prom queen for nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. I've changed

**A.N.: **I just wanted to thank to all of you who read, reviewed, followed or favorite any of my stories. It means the world to me. I hope I won't disappoint you.

0o0o0o0o0o

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over." __**Adele**_

**Tokyo, Japan**

Karin was sitting on the plane and thinking about the collage time. She felt feelings she didn't know they even exist. _Why was this happening to her? And why now?_

The plane landed way too soon and she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet him again. At the airport was, as usual, crowded. The moment she saw his beautiful face she run to him and hugged him. He was still as handsome as ever and he still smelled nice. _How much she missed him... Did he missed her as well?_

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" "It's nice to see you again. I want to introduce you. Karin, this is Sakura, Sakura this is Karin."

Karin looked at the girl and was disgusted when she saw her. She had _pink_ hair. _What does Sasuke see in her?_ He could have every girl he wants, he could have Karin but no, he wants this freak.

"I'm so happy you finally came! Sasuke told me so many things about you!" Sakura said and with that she hugged her fiancé's best friend who had really hard time not to looked disgust.

"Yeah, I'm happy I get to see who stole Sasuks heart."

"Everything is going to be so perfect! I want you to be my maid in honor! I-" _Wait. What? Who does she think she is?_

"Don't you have a best friend or someone you know more than half an hour?"

"My best friend had an accident, so I have exactly 4 days to make you my new best friend! And I already have the perfect dress for you! You're going to love it!" _How can someone be so damn annoying?_

"Sasuke told me that your favorite color was red" _Ahm, no. I hate red dresses. _"All other maids are going to where short brown dresses but you are special, so you will have an unique dress".

"What else did Sasuke told you about me?" "Well, let me think. He said you hate weddings, big formal parties, you don't like romance, that you're not interested in...In love... You're quit the opposite of me." _Is that why he chose her? Because she's so different from me? _

Sakura kept talking about her luck with Sasuke and I was getting crazy. "He doesn't like to talk, he is moody but he sure can kiss. He makes me feel like I can actually fly, when I close my eyes I see firework, I feel like I don't need anything but him. I love him. When I'm in his arms-" _Will you fucking shut up?! I can't hear it anymore. It could be me in his arms. It should be me_ _and not this ugly bitch._

"I know what you mean, _dear_. Don't you have any plans for today?" O_ther than babbling about your perfect life with Sasuke!_

"Oh no, I forgot! I really need to go to the restaurant to see if they booked everything like we planned. And the flowers! I need to go to Mrs. Yamanaka. And Sasuke wanted me to go with him and his friends on a baseball game. How stupid is this. What should I do? Karin, please help me."

"Well, maybe could I go with Sasuke to the game? I wouldn't mind."

"Really? Thank you so much! You really are a true friend!"And with that she gave her a big bear hug. Karin smiled. _The best way to win him over is to win his friend's hearts. It's shouldn't be that hard. Sasuke will see how much fun I can be. _

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Man, where's Sakura-chan?" "Naruto for the fifth time, I. don't. know!" Sasuke was starting to get worry about her. She promised she would come even though she didn't like baseball. And she always keeps her promises. So, where is she? And she didn't answer the phone. Did something happen to her?

"Hi guys! How are you? Anybody want some beer?" Karin, dressed in a tight top with large neckline and shorts, asked. She had a tray lined with jars of beer in her hands. _It takes so little to make a guy likes you_, she smiled.

"Karin, what are you doing here? And where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "She had so many things to do for the wedding and she asked me if I could come. So here I am. Guys, I'm Karin. Nice to meet you all."

It went all like Karin planned. Sasuke's friends loved her. She was fun and she made sure she knew some names of the baseball players so they would think she's actually interest in sport. And she was openly flirting with Sasuke who responded just as she wanted. He smiled and even hugged her. _And I'm sure he was so jealous when Kiba asked me out. He's felling for me again. And he's felling hard._

After the game they went to a bar and Kiba was her to dance with him. "You can't dance, Karin." Sasuke grinned. "Well Susu-cakes, I have moves you've never seemed before." She said while she wiggled her hips. "Awwww Teme!" The guys cheered her! "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" He smirked. "I changed. And you haven't seen me for a while." She smiled one of her beautiful smiles and turned around to dance with Kiba. _And she knew he was looking at her. _

After a few hours the guys went home and Karin and Sasuke were left alone. They talked about their past, mostly about the past six years when they didn't talk to each other. Just as Karin thought her plan actually worked, he started talking about Sakura. And the way he talked about her made Karin feel sick. How happy he was and so on. _He wasn't happy with her. I could see it in his eyes. _

_"- s_he let me hold her, even in public, I can hug her whenever I want and when I do she- what?" He asked when she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. I-" "Oh, I get it. You're still anti-love-thing. You always gets this way when someone say something about love."

"Well I'm not! Look when we...When you and I were..." "Together?" "Yes. When we were together did I..."

"Yes." "Yes what'" She looked in his dark eyes. "You always pulled away when I tried to hug you in public."

Karin quickly forced a smile and said "Well, I've changed. I mean, I'm not the girl I once was."

"Really?" "Yes. It's about being comfortable with the one who loves you. And I'm now." _He needs to see that I can give him love. That I'm the one he wants to be love by. It's me he wants, not Sakura. I can't believe I was so fucking stupid!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sasuke's and Sakura's apartment, Sakura's view**

"How was the game? I'm really sorry I couldn't come." Sasuke hugged her and grinned "It was so much fun. Karin was awesome and the guys loved her. Even Neji liked her. We were drinking together and talking,... It was a pretty amazing day. After the game we went into a bar and talked about old times. Did you know she worked for Kishimoto Masashi. I mean, how amazing is that?"

While he was talking his eyes sparkled and a beautiful smile never left his face. _Does he still feel something for her? I'm never going to be as good as her, am I? She seems perfect..._

Unwanted tears made their way down her beautiful face. "What is it honey?" Sasuke asked concerned "I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. I'm just exhausted. I think I'm going to bed. You' coming?"

"Well, I wanted to go out with Karin... But-" "No it's OK. Just go and have some fun" Sakura said with a forced smile.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her cheek. He said "I love you" and turned to leave the room. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She murmured a "more than anything" but it didn't reach his ears. As soon as he left the apartment she started crying again. She started to doubt in everything.

_Does Sasuke really love me? Or am I just a consolation prize? _But the question that concerned her most was: _was it a mistake to invite Karin?_

0o0o0o0o0o

A.N.: I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	3. problematic job

**A.N.:** I'm so sorry for my late update. I didn't have much time and I lost my inspiration. But thanks to you, my reviewers, I got my inspiration back. Here is the first part of the third chapter. I will try to update the next part soon. Please enjoy!

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide _

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging... to your dreams"_ **Cascada**

0o0o0o0o0o

_"What are we doing here Karin?" "Ah come on. A friend of mine told me about this karaoke club and you ARE going to sing." She said flirty. Sasuke just smirked and followed her to their table almost forgetting that Sakura was there too. She just silently followed. They set at the table and when the waitress asked what she can bring to them, both Sasuke and Karin said "Margarita". They started laughing. They were saying something about Florence and how funny their trip was. Sakura wanted to join into discussion but nobody seemed to notice. They were in their own world._

_Suddenly an old woman turned to their table and said "Hey Pinky, I want you to sing." Sakura smiled politely and shook her head. Sasuke, who didn't know Sakura can't sing, wanted her to get up on stage. Karin saw that Sakura was being very uncomfortable took the microphone in her hand and said first to Sasuke "Sasuke she doesn't want to. Leave her alone." Then she said in the microphone "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the unbelievable Sakura Haruno!" She sent an evil smirk to her best friend's fiancé and handed her the microphone. People in the bar started to applaud and Sakura had to go on stage. She started to sing and even though she missed almost all tones, people still adored her. When she finished she was shaking because she was so ashamed. Karin seems to enjoy her embarrass moment. Sasuke saw this and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. With that Karin's smile vanished from her face. _

_They went outside the bar and Sasuke called a taxi. Sakura needed to attend her grandmother's dinner. "Since I'm your maid in honor I have to stay with you in your hour of need." "Well, it's not really an hour of need. You don't have to-" "Ok then. Have a great time and say hello to everybody." With that Karin left the taxi and went to Sasuke. She took his hand and waved her goodbye, an evil smirk never leaving her face._

Sakura woke up. _It was only a dream. But I wounder what really happen yesterday after Sasuke left._

0o0o0o0o0o

**Flasback: After Sasuke left**

**Karin POV**

It was already late at night. Sasuke and Karin were sitting on a bench and she could see was is visibly nervous. _Because of me? Do I still have such effect on him?_ After the long silence he could not help but ask "You do like her, or?" Karin was his best friend and he needed her approval. "Yes, she's great" she answered with a forced smile._ I still have some time left. Sasuke you will see she is not the right one for you._

"But it's a lot of a sacrifice." "What? Because of her schooling?" Sasuke was visibly shocked._ Ha, I got you where I want you_. " Yes, I mean she said she's going to leave her collage, her career for you. Because of your damn job she is going to have to travel a lot if she wants to be with you. She's going to leave all behind her; her family, friends..." "Because of my `stupid´ job?" "Yes, Sasuke! Your stupid job. Face it. It's not a mature job." "My job never bothered you before!" "It don't bother me. But I'm not Sakura. Her father owns one of the biggest company in Japan. I'm just surprised she - never mind."

"What. Just what Karin?" "Maybe she wishes you to be like her dad. In an office wearing an beautiful expansive suit." This was all she needed to say. "No. No she would never even think about it. Trust me. Never." Karin just nodded. Her job was done.

She said her goodbye to him and left him alone. Today was a good day she decided. She showed Sasuke how nice those old times were. Times where they were together. She showed him that, even if he doesn't know it yet, he missed her over those years. She was and still is so fun to be with. She still is simple, she doesn't need a lot of money to be happy- or at least this is what Sasuke is supposed to think, after all she IS a girl with quite expansive taste.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Present**

Karin was accompanied Sakura to a shopping center. "But Sasuke-kun loves his job. I don't understand what you are trying to say." "Of course he does. Bad pay, bad hotels, bad company, bad plane seats... Why would he trade all of this for a job like your father has?" "That's strange. This is just what me and my father discussed last night." Karin looked over her shoulder at Sakura "well I'm not surprised". She walked away and looked at the shop windows like she's not really interest in this discussion. Sakura quickly run after her. "So do you think he'd accept?" "What? The job? He would be insane if not. This would be the best thing that happened to him...Well, the second best thing after meeting you...Listen this is what we will do: We make your dad a co-conspirator. Sasuke has a favor for Kizashi. Kizashi is reorganizing his public relations. He needs a guy who he is closed to - who he can completely trust. And who is better than Sasuke? And then you beg `Sasuke-kun please do this for daddy! Only a few months. It would mean so much to me.´"

"Karin I don't think this is going to work. He sees right through me." "Don't worry. In the end he will be happy. And successful." She smirked again. And _this_ was getting a little annoying. The moment she came back to Japan to steal her man back this annoying habit to smirk appeared.

"O shit! Looked at the time. Sorry I need to go. I will see you in an hour at the Ichiraku Restaurant for lunch. Bye-bye!"

**At the restaurant**

Karin was a little late and when she came to their table Sasuke stood up, kissed her cheek and helped her sit. "So, now that we are all here what do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked his fiancée.

Sakura looked to Karin who nodded to her. "Well it's actually my father who needs help. You see he is reorganizing some of divisions of the company and public relation is a big problem for him. It will only be few months." Sasuke was visibly annoyed. He turned to Karin and asked her, completely ignoring Sakura "you knew about this?" "Sasuke I think you should list to her. After all it's her life too. "

"Wow...You're telling me that Kizashi thought this one up? Why don't you stop this shit and be honest with me for one second Sakura?" "I am being honest. All of sudden I'm suppose to drop out of school when you clearly know that becoming doctor is my greatest wish? I have to forget my family and all the things I planned up for my life." Sakura was panicking. This wasn't have they planned it. Sasuke and she weren't supposed to fight.

Karin's plan on other hand was going like clockwork. She had to fight back her smile.

"Sorry to screw up your plans. I'm just glad I hear about these things before it's too late" "Sasuke what's that suppose to mean?" "And what am I suppose to do with my life? I love my job." Karin saw that she needs to jump in "Sasuke, this sounds like a great opportunity. Think about it." "Does it really? Why have we never discussed something like that? And let me tell you something. This is not me!" " it's alright. If that's what you feel-" "I'm going to tell you how I feel! Just fucking say it. Say that my stupid job is not good enough for you! That I am not good enough for you!"

Sakura was now crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. "I've never said that." "Sakura just great! Two days before the wedding you bring this up! And now I'm the asshole and sexist and I don't know what else. You know what? I've hear enough. I'm leaving!" "Sasuke wait!" Sakura grabbed his arm. "Please wait! You're right!" _What the hell is she doing?_ "You're right." She turned to Karin "we came up with this and I know it just wasn't fair. Please Sasuke-kun you have to forgive me and forget this ever happened. I love you so much just please..." She started crying even harder not able to stop herself. "Sakura. Come here." He hugged her. "I'm sorry too."

This is not have Karin planed it! Sasuke was supposed to hate her and not hug her. _Where has it gone wrong? I can't do this alone. I need help._ She took her phone and dialed her friend's number.

0o0o0o0o0o

**A.N.:** Thanks for your support. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask/tell me.

One asked me to make this story SasuKarin. There will be some SasuKarin moments but I planned it to be SasuSaku. Another reviewer asked me to do Sasuke's POV and I promise there will be one in the last chapter. Just now it's a bit too soon.


	4. Tell him the truth

**A.N.:** I'm sorry for the late update. Please enjoy! 3

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_"I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin" __**Cascada**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**New York, America **

Jūgo was having a peacefully dinner with his friends at his new apartment when the phone rang. They tried to ignore it and continue with their conversation. The next thing they heard was the mailbox. "Jūgo! Answer the damn phone! I fucking need you! Gosh! I can't do this alone. She double-crosses me. She will win and I just can't allow it. We deserve each other. But I'm running out of the time and I'm completely out of ideas. I'm losing my mind and I'm losing _him_. Jūgo you have got to think of something! And call back for god sake!"

The room was completely silence. All guests were looking at the host. Jūgo cleared his throat and send all guests an apologizing smile "Coffee, anyone?"

*****  
**Tokyo, Japan**

Next morning was awful. Too many drinks from last night had brought her a terrible headache. It was still early when she heard loud knocking at her hotel room. Lazily she got up and answered the door.

"Aaaaaaaa! Jūgo! I missed you so much" She hugged him and pulled him into the room. "Karin... What in god's name have you done to this room? How much have you been drinking?"

"It doesn't matter now. You flew here all the way from America and you hate flying. Thank you so much for coming." "We still need to talk about your call last night... Did you know I had an important diner? What am I going to do with you" he said while shaking his head.

"Just help me please! I love this idiot and I can't believe fell in love with him the day he decided to marry someone else. And she is so annoyingly perfect. I hate her and he adores her. He doesn't know she's not the right one for him. This is my whole life happiness. I have to get him back." she sighed. "He was in love with me every day. For three fucking years. I can make him so much happier than she can. And I'm ready to destroy her if this is what it takes to get him back... And yes! I am breaking her heart in a short run but I'm actually doing her a big favor. She wants him to be happy and after he's mine again he will be happy."

"Karin. Look at me. Do you really love him or is it just about winning? Seriously." "At the beginning it was this prior claim he belong to me. But now... that I'm with him..."A tear slide down her cheek. "It's just so wonderful. Just why have never knew this when I could still have him. J**ū**go believe me. If he only knew how I feel." Jūgo hugged her. He never saw her so cast down. It hurt him to see her like that.

"Just tell him honey. Tell him you love him. Tell him you loved him for what - eight years. And that you were afraid of love. That you were afraid of needing." She let out a frustrating scream "Ahh! Needing what? What Jūgo?" "Needing someone. Just tell that this is the worst cruelest dimmest moment to do this to him but that he has to choose."

"To tell him the actual truth?" Karin's question made Jūgo smirked. "Well maybe not the _whole_ actual truth."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke was at a shop looking for a suit. He hates wearing them but you can't get married not wearing one. Can you? Just as he was about to choose one he saw Karin with another man in the shop. He saw the man hugging her and giving her a short kiss on her lips. He said one last thing to her and left the shop.

Karin turned to Sasuke and smiled. She came to him and said to him that she needs to talk to him. "You don't like the suit?" _What the fuck?!_"Actually no but that's not what I want to talk to you about it." "Just one moment" _I need to tell him I love him. What is he doing now?_ Sasuke took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Karin. "Guard this with your life." "W-what is it?" "The ring." "Why are you giving it to me?" _Please say that you want to marry me and not this stupid Sakura. Please say it._"I... Please! You are practically the best man anyway. You are the only one I can trust you with this." "Thank you for trusting me. May I see the ring?" "Sure! Do you like it?"

The ring was the most beautiful ring Karin ever saw. She wanted to choke on her tears. Have beautiful would it be on her finger. "Sasuke! The ring is really beautiful..."

_I can't tell him how I feel, can I?_"I hope she is going to like it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Karin was still deep in her thoughts. "What" "Karin are you alright? You said you want to talk to me about something?" "Yes. Hm. Sasuke, we know each other for a very long time. And in that time we've grown close. Very close. And sometimes people think they know how they feel about each other but... they don't... Until they do."

_What the hell am I doing! Karin focus!_ "I have a point. I..I-" She turned around. "Just forget it. I can't do this." _I can't do this. Jūgo where are you. I need your help._ "Come on. Whatever you have to say, say it! It can't be that bad."

_You have no idea._ "Sasuke listen. I-" In that moment Jūgo entered the shop again. _He's here!_ Karin looked at him with a relived expression on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "Karin. Who is this guy?"

"His name is Jūgo and he is my friend. My best friend these days actually." Sasuke looked in her eyes. "Why is he here in Japan?"  
"He came to Japan because..." _Think Karin. Think!_ "He came here to be... To be with me." _What's wrong with me?_ "So this was all about him? You wanted to talk to me about him?" _Is he jealous?_

"Me and Jūgo are engaged"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A.N.:** I hope you like it.  
No Sakura this time. But she will be in the next chapter. If someone doesn't understand Jūgo's role: He is Karin's (gay) friend from America. She met him in college and since then they are good friends. He is also publishing Karin's articles, books...

Please _review _and tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
